


[Art] Surprise after a mission

by WitchyLurker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky wearing a corset, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/pseuds/WitchyLurker
Summary: Bucky had a little surprise for nomad Steve after he came back from a mission ;)





	[Art] Surprise after a mission

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Kris! I looved her idea and it was a joy to draw it!! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Also on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Witchylurker/status/1161469124402278400?s=20)
> 
> (If you are interested in commissioning me please [read here!](https://witchylurker.tumblr.com/commissions) thank you!)


End file.
